Sue
Sue (スー Sū) is a playable character and the first nomad recruited in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Sue is the daughter of Rath and the Granddaughter of Dayan. Her mother may be either Lyndis, or an unmentioned woman. When Bern invaded Sacae, Dayan told Sue to take the women and the children and escape, but along the way she was separated from the group (who were ambushed and massacred). She later found refuge in Thria, but was held prisoner after the Marquess was assassinated until Roy found and released her. Sue later recruits her friend from the Kutolah tribe Sin. Sue is one of Roy's potential love interests. She returns home after the war (if she does not end up with Roy). She makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |55% |30% |55% |65% |50% |10% |15% |} Promotion Additions *'HP:' +6 *'Strength:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Resistance': +5 *'Con': +1 *'Rescue': +1 *'Movement': +1 Supports *Sin *Roy *Dayan *Fae *Wolt Overall In contrast to the rest of the cast, Sue has very high speed, luck and her skill growth rates. However, even though her strength can be brought higher with an offensive support like Roy, it will still be at least a little lower than other bow users. Her avoid is very good, and she will have much higher Luck than Sin, the other playable nomad. However, Sin has higher HP and Strength, has a higher base Defense, and will still near his Speed and Skill caps. Sue's low Defense can be problematic if her dodge fails her, as she cannot withstand too many hits. An Angelic Robe or Dracoshield would be worthwhile if she going to be used long term, improving her durability in the event she does take damage. In the end, Sue is a good Nomad, but Sin's bases and growths are distributed better, giving him more consistency. This difference is particularly apparent on Hard Mode. Character Ending *'Sue - Doe of the Plains' (草原の牝鹿 Sehara no mesu shika) Sue returned to Sacae and resumed life as a nomad. Despite playing a major role in the war, she refused to claim credit. Seeing how she chose to live her life in the vast plains which she loved so dearly, some people say that she reminded them of the "Divine Warrior" Hanon. *'Sue (Paired with Roy)' Sue accompanied Roy to Lycia, where she married him and became the mistress of Pherae. However, she never could cast away her love for nature, and her behavior sometimes troubled those around her who were not familiar with Sacaean culture. Quote Death Quote Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Sue won 19th place on the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 1:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on her being a person with a strong sense of kindness and connection towards nature. Gallery File:SueFE6.png|Sue's portrait in Binding Blade. File:Sue nomad bow.gif|Sue's battle sprite in Binding Blade as a Nomad. File:Sue nomad bow critical.gif|Sue performing a critical hit in Binding Blade as a Nomad. File:Sue nomadictrooper bow.gif|Sue's battle sprite in Binding Blade as a Nomadic Trooper attacking with Bows. File:Sue nomadictrooper bow critical.gif|Sue performing a critical hit in Binding Blade as a Nomadic Trooper attacking with Bows. File:Sue nomadictrooper sword.gif|Sue's battle sprite in Binding Blade as a Nomadic Trooper attacking with Sword. File:Sue nomadictrooper sword critical.gif|Sue performing a critical hit in Binding Blade as a Nomadic Trooper attacking with Sword. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters